


Pre-Show Nerves

by pukefiend



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nervousness, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Frank, due to nerves, keeps pissing, and Gerard wants to get in on that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gerard is referred to with both he and they pronouns throughout this story, as they are nonbinary.

Frank glanced hastily at his phone, checking the time again. He sighed, cramming his cellphone into his pocket. The concert was still hours away, but he was already growing anxious. He raised his fingers to his lips, nervously biting his nails. 

His nerves got the better of him, and Frank rushed towards the bathroom. He grumbled to himself, locking the door behind him. He unzipped his jeans, roughly yanking them down his hips. He knew that there was no _real_ reason to use the bathroom; he didn’t even really need to go, but there was a tenseness in his gut. Peeing wouldn’t fix that, but he tried it every time.

Still locked in his own thoughts, he pulled down his boxers and loosely grasped his cock. He bit his lip as he felt a few drops of piss dribble out of him. It didn’t feel like enough, and his agitation grew as he shoved himself back into his boxers. Frank zipped his pants up roughly and flushed the toilet.

He pushed the door open, and wandered slowly to the couch. He collapsed onto it, his toes tapping restlessly. Frank couldn’t feel comfortable, no matter how he laid down. He rolled to his side, then back to the other. His fingers found their way up into his hair, tangling it up. Frankie grumbled to himself, various song riffs clogging together in his mind.

He buried his face into the pillows of the sofa, begging the time to move faster. Frank figured that the longer he could avoid checking a clock, the more time that would pass, so he resolved himself to lie face down. 

Still, anxiety flooded his mind, and he quickly found himself worrying about the concert again. He drummed his fingertips on the arm of the couch, trying to release all the nervous energy that was building up inside him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard footsteps.

Frank raised his head from the sofa, blearily rubbing his eyes. 

It was just Gerard, he realized. 

“Hey Gee,” Frank said. Gerard smiled down at him.

“Hey dude. Did I wake you up?” they asked. 

“No, no,” Frank said, pulling himself back into a seated position so Gerard would have room to sit next to him on the couch. “Couldn’t fall asleep.”

Gerard dropped himself onto the sofa. They leaned over and pecked Frank on the cheek, making him go red. 

“Hey,” they said, their voice suddenly lower. 

“What?” Frank asked, eyeing him up. 

“I have an idea,” Gerard said, smirking. 

“What?” Frank asked again, slightly exasperated. 

“So, I noticed that when we have a concert coming up-”

Just the mention of the concert made Frank bite his lip.

“You get up and pee all the time.” Gerard knitted his fingers together.

“Oh come on,” Frank muttered, covering his eyes with his hand and leaning onto the arm of the couch away from Gerard. 

“Hey, hey, don’t be embarrassed, man,” Gerard said, bumping him. Frank sighed, looking over at them. 

“I think it’s hot.”

“Of course you do,” Frank said, rolling his eyes. “You’re always so gross,” he added.

“Aw be nice!” Gerard said, swatting his shoulder. “Listen,” they continued, “next time you go, I want to watch.”

Frankie gulped. 

“If you’re okay with it,” Gee said. 

“Y-Yeah okay, fine,” Frank said. 

Gerard leaned in and kissed Frankie’s neck, smiling against his skin. 

“Do you have to go right now?” they whispered. His breath tickled Frank’s throat. 

“Um, kind of, but it’s, really it’s just the nerves, and...” Frank trailed off as he felt Gerard’s lips graze his skin. 

“Mhm,” Gee moaned, “then let’s get you to the bathroom, yeah?”

They stood up, grabbing Frankie’s hand and helping him up as well. Gerard’s eyes were blown wide with lust, and Frank admittedly liked the look of it. 

Gee practically dragged Frank into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. 

“You know,” Frank said as Gerard pushed him to stand in front of the toilet, “I probably won’t even...pee that much.”

“Fuck, Frankie, shut up,” Gee murmured before he kissed Frank. Frankie made a startled noise into his mouth, but quickly embraced the way Gerard kissed him forcefully and needily.

Gee pulled back, running their hand along Frank’s hip, prompting him to reach down and open his jeans. Gerard pressed their face against the back of Frank’s neck, lightly kissing him. Frank could feel their little teeth scraping on his skin, and he was vaguely aware of Gee mumbling. 

This wasn’t the first time Frank had peed with Gerard in the room, but it was the first time he’d peed with Gee grabbing his hips and nuzzling his neck. He sighed, steeling himself as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Gerard grabbed them and helped pull them down his hips. Their breathing had grown heavier in Frank’s ear. 

Frank eased his boxers down with his jeans, staring uneasily at the back wall. He wrapped his hand loosely around his cock, aiming at the toilet. Just feeling Gerard’s body warmth, his presence, was enough to make it difficult to go. Frank clenched his free hand nervously, unable to ignore Gee’s breathing.

Slowly, Frank felt himself beginning to pee. It felt kind of nice, just having that release, and he sighed softly. Frankie only peed for a moment, seeing as how he had gone relatively recently, but the whole time he could hear Gerard groaning in his ear. 

When he finished, Frank shook his cock slightly, and he could feel Gerard roll their hips against his ass as he reached out and flushed the toilet. 

“Sorry it wasn’t that much-”

“Can I blow you?” Gerard interrupted, their voice low and needy. Frank felt his face flush, and he knotted his fingers in his jeans. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Frank replied breathily. Gerard rushed around to stand in front of Frank, immediately kissing him hard, and Frankie felt light headed from the force of it all. Gee drew back, biting his lip and kneeling in front of Frankie.

“So hot, baby,” Gerard murmured, wrapping his hand around Frank’s cock. He spat into his other hand, then slicked up Frank’s soft cock. 

Frankie blushed, wondering absently if he would still taste of piss. 

“You look so cute,” Gerard said, smiling up at Frank. 

Frank covered his eyes with his hand, shaking his head and smiling. “Come on, Gee,” Frank replied. 

“Did it feel nice?” Gerard asked, stroking Frank as he got harder. Their thumb rubbed against the underside of the head of Frank’s dick. 

“Uh, yeah, I guess,” Frank replied, somewhat unsure of what to say. 

“Imagine how good it would feel if you needed to go more, if you were desperate,” Gerard said, biting their lip and pressing their legs together. “If I gave you plenty of water until you needed to go really bad, it would feel so good to let it all go,” they continued. 

“Yeah,” Frank replied. He could feel himself getting harder in part just from Gee’s teasing. 

“Mhm,” Gee murmured back. Slowly, they leaned in to Frank, licking the tip of Frank’s cock. 

“Oh fuck, Gee,” Frankie moaned. It took all his self control not to fuck right into Gerard’s mouth, instead standing still to let Gerard do what they wanted. Gerard took more of Frank into his mouth at a teasingly slow pace. Frank petted Gerard’s hair softly. 

“Feels good,” Frank muttered, and Gerard hummed around him. They bobbed their head slowly up and down the length of Frank’s shaft, savoring the sensation. 

“Please,” Frankie said, his voice cracking, “Gerard, can you go faster?”

Gerard popped off his cock, stroking him with his hand again for a moment.

“So impatient. You’re lucky I really want your cock right now,” Gerard said, smiling almost mischievously.

“Yeah?”

“Oh fuck yes,” Gerard told Frankie. “Want to suck your cock real good, I want you to cum for me,” they moaned. 

“Please...” Frankie groaned back. Gerard smiled before he took Frank in his mouth again. They grabbed Frank’s hips, fingers digging into the soft skin. He hollowed out his cheeks, swallowing around the tip of Frank’s dick. 

“God, Gee,” Frankie whimpered. Already he felt tenseness building in his stomach, and he couldn’t help but grasp at Gerard’s hair. He moaned lowly in his throat as Gerard swirled his tongue around his cock. Gee’s mouth was so warm and wet that everything they were doing felt fantastic. Frank had mostly forgotten that the blow job had been spawned by him pissing.

Gerard, however, had certainly not forgotten. They kept picturing the stream coming out of Frank’s cock, the way Frank had sighed subtly in relief. He knew he was getting hard from all of it, but he focused on getting Frank off first. He had done all this with Frankie in mind, hoping that maybe this could somehow take the edge off his anxiety. 

“Fuck, Gee, feels so good,” Frankie mumbled. “Please, I’m close.”

Gerard pressed himself as far onto Frank’s cock as he could, swallowing around him and forcing himself not to gag. 

Frank rocked his hips into the tightness of Gerard’s throat needily, soft waves of pleasure rolling up his torso. 

“Gonna cum, Gee, gonna cum,” Frank said, threading his fingers into Gerard’s hair. Gee hummed softly around Frank, and then Frankie was gasping loudly as he came. Gerard swallowed around him, milking the last of the cum out of him. Frank’s gasping turned into a soft whine, and Gerard pulled off him slowly. 

“Fuck,” Gerard said plainly, their voice rough. Frank looked a bit weak, but he ran his fingers through Gee’s hair softly. 

“Was it good, sweetie?” Gerard asked.

Frank smiled, cupping Gerard’s jaw. “Of course, Gerard,” he replied. Gee nodded, dropping a hand in between their legs and pressing the palm of their hand against their hard cock. He held in a groan. 

“Gee,” Frankie said, voice uncertain but kind. “Do you want me to, uh, maybe give you a hand job?” he suggested, biting his lip. 

Gerard groaned outright, pushing his hand against his cock and nearly cumming in his pants just from Frank’s words. He breathed heavily as he nodded.

As Gee stood up, Frankie pulled his boxers back up. 

Gerard kissed him again, and Frank was faintly aware that they tasted like sex. Gee bit at his lip, and Frank reached down with shaking fingers to undo Gerard’s jeans. Gerard pulled them down his legs a bit, and Frank could plainly see how hard he was through his boxers.

“Y-You really liked that, huh?” Frank muttered. 

“Fuck yeah,” Gerard groaned. “Watching you piss, made me so fucking hard,” they admitted. Frank rubbed him through his underwear, appreciating the low hiss of pleasure from Gerard. He pulled down Gee’s boxers, and Gerard’s cock sprung up against their belly. It was flushed bright pink, and achingly hard. A drop of precum spilled out of the tip. 

Frankie wrapped his hand around Gerard’s cock, and Gee couldn’t help but buck up into his touch. Frank stroked them quickly, spreading the precum down their shaft. Gerard was already so responsive to his touch, eyes fluttering shut and mouth falling open in pleasure. 

“Yes baby,” Gee moaned. Frank leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek, his grip tightening on Gerard. Gee already felt his knees growing weaker, his breathing heavy. They leaned into Frank’s touch, and Frank could feel their breath. 

“Are you close?” he asked, his voice soft. Gerard nodded, unable to say much. Frank pressed his thumb against the slit of Gee’s cock, and Gerard let out a stuttering groan.

“Please baby,” Gerard moaned. “A little harder.”

Frankie obeyed, his grasp growing tighter and his pace faster. Gerard immediately gasped in pleasure, screwing his eyes shut. He felt his orgasm coming on in short bursts, and he reached up to grab Frank’s shoulders for stability. 

“Please Frankie, gonna cum for you,” Gerard moaned. They came all over Frank’s hand, and Frankie stroked them through their orgasm. Gee devolved into humping at Frank and whining. He kissed Frank softly as he withdrew from his grasp. 

Frankie was shaking softly, eyes blown wide. 

“Hey, baby, you okay?” Gerard asked, reaching to stroke the side of Frank’s face.

“Just, still nervous...” Frankie admitted. 

“Hey, hey, that’s alright. Come on, we’ll go lay down okay?” Gee suggested. 

“Yeah,” Frankie agreed. Gerard pulled his pants back on, and watched as Frank rinsed his hand off in the sink. 

“Sorry for the, uh, mess,” Gerard said, giggling. 

“Oh, I don’t fucking care,” Frank said, smiling back at them. He buttoned up his jeans. 

Gee grabbed Frank’s hand and lead him out of the bathroom and back to the couch. Gerard flopped down first, patting the cushions. Frank laid in front of them, sighing. 

“Come here baby. You want me to rub your back?” Gerard suggested. Frank nodded, leaning back into Gee. 

Gerard slowly worked his hands over Frank’s tense shoulders, and Frank breathed out heavily. 

“It’ll be fine, okay? Just relax, it’s just you and me,” Gerard whispered to Frankie. They leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against Frank’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
